Golden Darkness Within the Sand
by Hisa Kumini
Summary: Post TTT The Prince of Persia defeated Zervan and his own dark side, and lived peacefully. Skip to modern day Iran. Two twins, descended from the Prince, are pulled through time to the time of the Prince by the Sands. What caused this and why? Chap.14 up!
1. Prelude

_Most think time is like a river, flowing swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you, they are wrong._

_We all make mistakes. Some are small, some are large... But his mistake, born of innocence, fueled by pride, was the greatest, and most terrible of them all..._

**_You cannot change your fate... No man can..._**

The first mistake he made was releasing the Sands of Time. His second was trying to cheat death. His third, taking Kaileena from the isle. And his last mistake? No, it was not thinking he escaped or changed his fate. It was thinking that he, and his descendants, were truly free of the Sands.

The times changed and Persia became what we now know as Iran. One family, of strangely pure Persian lineage, held many secrets. In their possession, a deadly bladed whip known as the Daggertail. Another secret, passed down throughout the years, is a tale unlike any you'll ever hear.

But that will come at a later time... This is for where we are now. Kaileena was dead and the Sands of Time were gone from his world, the Prince of Persia had time to live for once. And so he did, as king. In the future, he would be gone and his home would change. But his life was not completely forgotten. His bloodline never killed.

This begins with two of his blood, of royal lineage, cast into poverty before they came to be. A boy, unaware of the great life he should have had, had not despair, but hope with each telling of his families story. If only he could be like the prince spoke of in the story. Strong, kind and most of all, able to face himself.

He also knew that his families secret, the Daggertail, was involved in the story. And of his twin, she too was fascinated by the story. The fates, had it in their plans for them to truly understand the story, though. The Daggertail, the siblings, no older then the Prince when he made his first mistake, and something else. A long lost element to the story.

Kaileena's spirit, which had taken the form of the Sands of Time, was as fleeting as time itself. Drifting from world to world, it found it's way back to Earth. Here is how this story begins...

"Manar...?" Halice called into the dank darkness of the family cellar. It was here the the Daggertail was kept, and her brother would often come to see. "Come on, father said not to come down here anymore." She wandered farther into the cellar, coming to her brother and a strange golden light. Within the light, a strange blue dagger. "What is that?"

Manar shook his head in a dumbfounded way. Then something clinked behind them. The two turned their heads to look. The Daggertail, the ancient whip blade that had long been the families secret, shared the glow. Manar stood, and touched the weapon with his left hand. His forearm glowed, and the item snaked it's way around his arm. He screamed as the blades dug into his skin.

The light from the cellar door abruptly disappeared and the sandy golden glow from the dagger grew. Halice stood and backed away from the ever growing glow hastily. As a result, she raked her arm across the many blades of the Daggertail, which was now painfully part of her brothers arm. Her feet slipped from under her and she fell to the cellar floor, sand burning her fresh wounds. The glows growth increased drastically, quickly engulfing them both in glowing sands.

The sand seeped into their wounds, and even as they tried to soothe the pain, the area around them changed. Halice reached for the strange blue dagger, gasping it with blind hands. The sands were swirling so fast now that it seemed like they were in a sandstorm. By the time it had stopped, the two had passed out from pain.

The Prince, now considered a king in his deceased siblings place, walked through a recovering hanging garden. Though the land which the plants here grew on was soil, strangely a gust of wind picked up sand. A lot of sand, in fact. A dome-like shape formed from the sand in front of him, then blew away. In it's place, were two people. One looked much like Farah, only their clothing was very different.

The other looked so much like him it was startling. What was even more startling was their left arms. The girl had sand filled scars and the other had the Daggertail of all things. But the glowing markings on their arms... "I dispelled the Sands. This should not be." Regardless of what should and shouldn't be, it was. Quickly, with no thought to how it might seem should someone see him, he picked them up with more than a small effort, and carried the two to the palace.

As he walked, he noticed something else that should not have been there. The Dagger of Time, grasped in the girls hand. Realizing this, the Prince quickened his pace...


	2. One Sided

Time of OC info!

Halice  
Age: 18  
Is corrupted. Manar's sister.

Manar  
Age: 18  
Is corrupted. Halice's brother.

Short, yes, but the rest you will find out later.

* * *

**One Sided**

Halice grasped the dagger she had grabbed tighter in her sleep. Her plain ivory coloured robe shifted as she moved in her unconscious state. Her head moved, cheek rubbing against something soft and smooth. Wait, smooth? The girls eyes shot open, brown iris' scanning the room she was in. The walls were stone, and decorated elegantly. The stone floor had plush red rugs covering it and light filtered in through a single window on the far wall.

The last she remembered she was in a indoor sandstorm, grabbing for the dagger that now sat in her hand. And then, her and Manar passed out. "Manar!" her voice was shrill to her ears, though it was barely more than a whisper through the air. She pushed herself up onto her arms, looking around. Just to her left was her brother, out cold, their families weapon, the Daggertail still merged with his arm. Halice grabbed at the white coloured shirt her brother wore, hoping to shake him awake. "Manar... Manar. Wake up!" Halice's voice was not as shrill, but it did still seem foreign after being knocked out as long as she was.

The dark brown hair they both had fell in front of her eyes. This forced her to stop shaking her twin. The left hand raised to brush away the annoying strands of hair when the area around the wound made her stop. From the tips of her fingers to the highest point on the injuries, the skin was as black as charcoal. The sand filled cuts glowed, and the girl screamed.

"What?" Manar exclaimed, his sisters shock awaking him from his pained slumber. The sapphire orbs that were his eyes speed around the room before stopping on his sister. She was staring at her left arm, the same one she had cut when that strange sandstorm started in their cellar. The marks glowed a strange golden colour, and, out of sheer wonder, her looked at his own arm. He would have screamed too, had he not stopped himself. In its stead was a surprised gasp. Golden lines traces the path of the Daggertail as it cut into black skin.

Both forced themselves upright within seconds. Exchanging glances of shock, Halice was the first to regain her composure enough to speak. "I am glad you're safe, Manar. Where are we?" She had such hope that her brother was the one that had brought them there, so that she would not have to be so on edge. When the brown haired boy shrugged, panick over took her expression again. The wooden door that they had paid little attention to behind them opened, and the girl clamored over to her brother.

The Prince blinked as he watched the girl from the gardens move so quickly towards the boy the was with her. "I see you both are awake." he began. The boy put one arm around the girl, putting up the one with the Daggertail attached in defense. A sigh, followed by a, "I will not hurt you." The boy seemed unconvinced, still protecting the girl. The Prince put his hands up as if to emphasize his statement. The boy lowered his arm, and it seemed that now that he was not on edge, he was looking the Prince over.

Silent realization over took Manar as he gazed upon the man in front of them. "You're the Prince!" he said, recognizing him from lengthy descriptions while listening to stories.

"Yes..." What this boy stated was common knowledge in Babylon. How these two... unusual people managed to not know was beyond him. As soon as he confirmed this, the girl darted up from the boy to brush herself off and bow.

"Manar, don't be rude." the girl said sternly. The boy stood, still in shock, and bowed, then turned to the girl, who looked back. "This is amazing. But I don't see how it's possible."

"Maybe we're dreaming, and we're in each others dream."

"... I don't think so." Halice said, then spied the Prince's obviously confused look. "I'm sorry, We know you, but don't know us. I am Halice, and this is my brother, Manar." Manar smiled broadly at his introduction to his hero. But when he found the Prince looking at his arm, him jumped. He hid the arm that was wrapped with the Daggertail behind his back, though yelped when the blades poked him painfully in the back.

Manar smiled nervously after he realized that him attempt to him his left arm was futile in the first place, and that he had just caused himself unneeded pain. The Prince sighed again, a weak smile on his face. "Well, then. I hope you do not think me rash, but how did you get that--" he motioned to the arm with the Daggertail as is slid from hiding. "-- on your arm?"

The siblings looked to each other, worried. Their voices hushed, they spoke. "If we tell him, it might change history." Halice said.

"Maybe for the better."

"Or the worst."

"There's only one way to find out." With that, Manar looked back to the Prince. "I touched it and it wrapped itself around my arm." he said honestly. He cringed at the look he received, both from the Prince and his sister. Quickly, he continued, "Well, this strange glowing sand was in our cellar. I was looking at the Daggertail and when I touched it, it gained a mind of its own and this happened."

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Strange glowing sand? That sounds like... No, they left with Kaileena. But, then again, so had the Dagger..." The royal eyed the blue dagger clasped in Halice's hand. He thought to himself. _They are infected with the Sands of Time._ _Best I tell them about what is going to happen to them._


	3. They Return

**They Return**

"WHAT?!" Halice shrieked, at that point in time not caring if it was 'proper'. After the Prince had finished explaining why their arms looked as they did, he would have to tolerate a bit of yelling. As he had merely half a year ago, they were corrupted by the Sands of Time. The brown haired girl plopped back onto the ground, face in her right hand. "But in the stories, you had gotten rid of the Sands!" her voice broke.

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Stories?" These two were strange indeed. And now they had to explain exactly what Halice meant by 'story'.

Manar eyed his sister, then looked to the Prince. "Well... what she means is... um... Halice?"

"Uh... you see, when you found us, I would guess that the Sands brought us there." Raising an eyebrow, the Prince kindly motioned for her to continue. "Well, um, you see, the Sands brought us back in time." Such a thing was not unheard of to the Prince. On the Island of Time, in the portal rooms, he was transported through time, though, that was the only place that it had happened. "See our family always told stories about you. How great you were, or are..." Halice had by that point thoroughly confused herself, having to speak of the future to someone in the past. AND for all she knew, she just ruined her families future.

"So then I take it your family is descended from my own." the Prince mused aloud. So then, why did the Sands send them here? Normally, when the Sands of Time whisked you through time without so much as a warning, it was for a reason. Perhaps something will happen, or could, that destroys their time. But what? And what could these two children do about it? The sun was beginning to set, and all of them would need rest. "Follow me. I shall show you to where you two may rest of the night."

* * *

Halice yawned as she laid in her bed. While it did not look much different than the room they were in before, it had beds, and that was good enough for her. Manar laid next to her, since there was only one bed in the room. Sleeping in the same bed, as they told the Prince, did not phase them much since they were family. The Prince had left them a while ago after speaking with them about minor things, like why he was so worried about the Daggertail. Minor things, as was said. It was not long before sleep overtook the two, carrying them into weary slumber. 

The Prince, on the other hand, was still quite awake, speaking with Farah about his concerns. "... Not only are they infected with the Sands, but the girl, Halice, carries the Dagger."

"Do not worry, Prince. I am sure that this will work out." Farah replied in her soft, comforting voice. While it still worried her that the Sands would return to cause havoc, she had to remain optimistic. Especially now that she knew the Princes story, from the journey to Azad, to now. "Now rest." she insisted, coaxing her husband to be toward the bed. The king of Babylon sighed and followed, he too now feeling the gentle tug of sleep. The two lovers laid down, though before they could so much as say good night, they were forced into unconsciousness.

Such as it was for the rest of the city. Even the creatures of the night refused to awake as an eerie silence fell over Babylon. When every last creature in this ancient city in Persia was asleep, the Dagger stirred. It glowed the same unearthly golden glow that had dragged Halice and Manar here. As it laid on the side table near the bed, it shook, though not matter how loud it get, the twins beside it would not, or rather, could not, wake up. A great wave of sand billowed out of the Dagger of Time, not stopping until every last inch of the city was washed in the magickal sands.

And then it seemed to fade. Not from existence, simply from view. As it did, the sick, the injured, the weak-minded(this includes the army) were all taken over by the Sands of Time to cause chaos the next day. The dangerous Sands seeped their way into bags and vases, becoming one with anything it could. Then dead silence. Not even a breeze dared caress the city this night.

* * *

Wow! Posted and update twice in two days! I am so on a roll! For those who like humor, I am sorry for the lack there of, but these first few parts are serious things. Besides, it is only action/adventure. I might put in general later, since there will be many different things happening. Thanks to Sanne-chan, whose fic rocks, by the way, and ForgottenDespairs, for reviewing! Until next time. 


	4. And it Begins

Yes, I am updating this rather quickly compared to most people, even myself, but I am really into this story. And I must write so I don't go crazy. On with the chapter!

* * *

**And it Begins...**

There was little more than enough time to have a lite breakfast when a flood of reports came to the palace. Crazed creatures ran rampant in the streets, and from the description, it was again Sand Monsters. "Will fate not leave me with peace?" The Prince, muttering to himself, sighed as the people who had escaped transformation took shelter in the palace walls. Should he inform the two children that were infected? Whether he wanted to or not, they would want to know once the people stared to flood into the dining hall where he had told them to remain. He was about to stand and tell them when they ran into the room.

"Tell everyone to get out of the throne room." Manar yelled as they sped in. The Prince cocked an eyebrow and was about to question, when he continued, "Just do it!"

The Prince continued to have a single eyebrow raise, but turned to everyone there to report the happenings outside. "Everyone, take refuge in other parts of the palace, quickly now." As the civilians swarmed out, he approached the twins. "Now explain."

"S-Sand Monsters," Halice panted. "O-outside, coming to the p-palace." she studdered, then stood straight, jabbing the handle of the Dagger at him. "You know how to use this better than I do." The Prince gripped the handle and the girl let go. Almost on cue, the doors to the throne room burst open. Sand creatures swarmed into the large room. Their stampeding caused the ground to shake, and the people behind the doors that led deeper into the palace barred the doors.

That left three people, their king and two teenage children, to fight against the swarm of monsters that wanted to kill them. The Prince ran for his fathers sword, which sat behind the throne. "How did you know they were coming?" he inquired as Halice and Manar ran behind the throne for protection.

"I looked out a window and saw them." her voice sharp, Halice stabbed a finger in the direction of the Sand Monsters. "Better question, how are we getting out of here? They're coming from the only exit. And we have no weapons." Before she could receive an answer, a Sand Monster came around one side of the royal chair, chasing the twins out. The Prince chopped the creature down, taking it's Sands, before following.

The fight was not going their way. The Prince, Manar and Halice had been pushed to the centre of the sea of Sand Monsters. If that wasn't enough, the floor was beginning to crack under the pressures of having at least a hundred Sand creatures, a full grown man and two eighteen year olds. This failing battle was fought for a short while longer before... Crack. The ground beneath the three began to give way. While they all began to fall at the same time, Halice was the first to pass out from the rapid change in height. Grabbing Manar, the Prince stabbed the Dagger of time into the wall. While their fall slowed, he hoped to catch Halice.

He could not, and the unconscious girl fell past them. He cringed and looked away, before a golden flash caught his attention. While he could not see Halice, small bits of smoke and sand floated up before disappearing. And then, the sound of something hard against stone, louder than the Daggers slowing drawl. It stopped suddenly, and the royal could faintly make out a 'Dammit'. His and Manar's decent stopped a little above a ledge. "I think I can handle the ledge." Manar said, and braced himslef as he felt his legs impact the ledge as the Prince let him down.

Fear of falling to your death does wonders for one's balance, as Manar found as he pressed his body against the wall. The Prince soon dropped down to the ledge as well, and the two started downward. When they reached the bottom, they found Halice, scowling at sharp pains in her legs. The darkened skin on her arm was larger, though not noticeably, and the golden patterns extended to that end. "Halice!" Manar yelled down happily, dropping from the last ledge with a thud. "We thought you were--"

"Dead? Yeah, I thought I was gong to be too when I passed out." Halice interrupted. She rubbed her legs. "But apparently, I've only ended up with a bad pain in my shins." The Prince dropped from the ledge.

_I fear that is not a good thing._ He had recognized that smoke.. It concerned him, but for now, it was a small problem. They were in the sewers, like he had ended up in when Kaileena died, and he had a uneasy feeling that where they were was not the only similarity to be drawn by the end. Not because Halice had survived the fall, as he had, but because after he defeated the Vizer, he had cast the Daggertail into the sewers. "We should find a way out."

_**"My, aren't we pushy?"**_


	5. Darkness Discovered

**Darkness Discovered**

The three looked around the fairly small sewer passage for the seductive female voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.**_ "For being so cute, I would have thought you would have more brains than that, Prince."_** The Prince in turn stopped looking, hoping that the voice was not coming from where he thought it was. Looking at Halice, his fears were soon confirmed. **_"Yes, now you have the idea. I was starting to think I would need to lead you by the hand." _**The voice said with a slight tinge of humor.

No, if it was so, he should not be hearing this. "Why is it we can heard you?" he called, and Halice stopped searching. she was confused at first, as was her brother when he followed the Prince's glance to her, but soon she realized. Her eyes widened in shock.

_**"Maybe it's your other side. Maybe it's the Sands of Time that allows you to hear me. I don't know, and I don't rightfully care." **_the voice said, just as seductively, but with a tinge of bitterness. Manar's eyes widened in a moment of insight. The voice took notice of this, being able to see what Halice saw. _**"You are only now figuring out what this two deduced? You aren't the sharpest knife in the set, are you?"**_

Manar blushed, both in embarrassment, and rage. He would have retorted, had the Prince noty beaten him to speaking. "What do you mean, my 'other side'? He is gone." With that, the voice that was Halice's alter-ego laughed. He himself could not see the humor that she obviously did, as it took her a few seconds to respond.

_**"He is, is he? Ho, well, then, pardon me for ever thinking otherwise!" **_the voice said sarcastically. Dark Halice laughed, and, as if it had some sort of power over him, the Prince winced. His head began to throb, like something was being torn from the deepest part of his mind. Deeper than the memories of Farah, even. And then, it stopped. in it's place was a feeling he had felt before. A separate presence.

**_"Finally!" _**A new voice cried.**_ "You didn't think you could keep me down forever, did you?" _**The Prince grimaced at the mocking tone of the voice. Even after being silent for six long, peaceful months, the Dark Prince had yet to change a bit. **_"I should thank her though. If she had not done whatever she did, I might not have been able to return."_**

**_"I thank you for the recognition. I wouldn't exist if you hadn't of made the way in their tight little family."_**

The Prince rolled his eyes. "If you are quite done, we don't have time for you."

"Either of you." Halice added. There was two aggravated grunts, but nothing more. "Are these voices always so talkitive?'

"Wait until you start fighting, then they will not shut up."

_**"Excuse me?"**_ The Dark Prince pursued the conversation no farther, though obviously was not happy. Manar watched the rather unusual exchange with slight longing. While he did not wish an alter-ego ot whatever the voices called themselves unto himself, he did feel slightly left out. He slumped slightly, but straightened rather quickly. With a look of strong resolve on his face, he ran between the Prince and his sister, jumping from the edge of the passage floor.

* * *

Mwuhahaha, evil cliffhanger. Okay, you can talk now.

Dark Prince: Finally, I am in the story. Things are bound to get more interesting now.

How do you know I won't kill the Prince next chapter? That gets rid of you too.

Dark Prince: You wouldn't...

I would. That is, if so much as breathe a word about the plot to come.

Dark Prince: In that case, in the next chapter she will--

Okay Prince, Time for you and your buddy to fall into a spike pit!

Dark Prince: Fine, fine! I won't say anything!


	6. A New Cause

**A New Cause  
**

Manar just barely touched the bar that hung over the bottomless pit before them. The boy would have fallen to his death then and there had the Prince not rewound time. Everything stopped, then the gasp that escaped Halice flowed back into her lungs, and Manar moved back toward the ledge. He landed, walking backward to where he was standing. And then, time resumed as it was. Manar, being at the start of his first run, stopped dead. _Is that what rewinding feels like?_ He didn't quite enjoy the feeling, but it wasn't bad. Halice, on the other hand, didn't care, since he wasn't dead.

"Are you mad?! You could have died!" she yelled. Her brother was only thing that tied her to home at that point. If he died, she might have not been able to move on with the fight. With a sigh, the female twin regained herself. "Don't do that to me, Manar." Manar nodded, a little shocked. She was right. It wasn't like back home when he would try to do what he had heard about. There, he would just get a scrap or a bruise if he failed. Here, one screw up and you could be gone for good. He nodded again, more vigorously, and Halice backed off.

Now he was sure of it. These two defiantly were strange. He was not objecting, however, since it was not his place to dictate how the future should have been for them. "Any road, we really do need to get moving. You did alert Farah when you noticed the Sand Monsters, yes?"

**_"No, they let her sit there while they were gaping out the window."_** Dark Halice's voice was saturated in loathable sarcasm. But, she was right, or the point she was making was.

"Yes, we did let Farah know. In fact, she was the first person we told." Manar assured. Good, then she is likely still alive and safe. The Prince smiled to himself at the thought, then looked to the bar. From the looks of it, it use to hold up an old overhang. It seemed strong even to hold some swinging from his fairly heavy body.

"Okay, watch me. You'll need to know this if all of us are to escape." the Prince said. Without a moments delay, he jumped off the very end of the edge. Instead of having his hands ready to grab the bar like Manar had, which shortened the length of his jump, but back. Just as he got close to the pole, the Prince grabbed it, his momentum throwing his into a swing. Going over the bar over, the royal let go, flying toward the other side. He landed and turned to the twins.

While the Prince could do it without a fault, his demonstration did little for Manar or Halice's confidence. Manar wished to try again anyway, and made it across, mostly by copying the Prince. Halice, though, simply stood there, mortified. "I'm going to kill myself." She muttered, and jumped. Up until the spinning part, she did okay. When she grabbed the bar, though, she stopped, landing ontop of the bar. This slightly impressed the Prince, since most needed to be taught how to stand on bars. "Good, now, you can jumped from there." he called to her, but she shook her head. Great, this was going to be difficult. "I can rewind time if you fall."

"That doesn't stop me from falling!"

"Just jump."

"Stay out of it, Manar!" Halice yelled. Then, there was a low moan-like sound, and Halice panicked. The wood was breaking, even over her weight. Looks like it had all the use it could take. Almost like frog, she leaped from the bar right before it snapped in two. She landed on her hands and feet, looking little more like a human cat. Unlike her brother, Halice was highly intolerant to things that could kill her. "Please tell me we don't here to do much more of this." she pleaded.

"We are close to the surface. It should not take long to get there, if that is good enough."

"I guess it will have to do."


	7. Shifting Power

**Shifting Power**

A few swings, a wall run, which was even more of a hassle to get Halice across than the bar, and a short fall later, the group of three was getting closer to the exit. "Halice, come on." Manar said as his sister slowed. She had always been the more... well not active, but something to that effect. She could keep going at a good pace much longer than Manar ever could. But now, it seemed like she was getting tired. "What, is that infamous stamina of yours giving out on you?"

"Can it, Manar." Halice muttered, slowing a bit more. Then, there was a sharp stabbing pain in her left arm, and the Sand markings began to glow brighter. The girl collapsed to her knees, the blackness of her skin creeping higher up her arm. Black smoke rose up around her and sand burst out of the wounds on her arm. The grains of the sand and the thick smoke swirled around her, tearing at the already damaged ivory robe she wore. Underneath was was pair of golden coloured Persian pants, resembling the pants that the Prince wore ever so slightly. The shoes Halice wore, once thought to be sandals, revealed themselves to be much like Farah's, pinning her pants to her legs as they went up her shins.

It did not stop there. The ivory robe continued to wear away, revealing a leather belt and an ivory coloured shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were short, and the neck started in the middle of her shoulders, passing over her chest to reveal little to no cleavage. The charred blackness continued across her skin and there was a flash of light. When the sand, smoke and light was gone, Halice was on her feet. Delicate golden lines gracefully worked their way over what could be seen of her body. The thick black smoke that had replaced her hair flowed straight down from her head, billowing out at her shoulders. Her completely golden eyes opened, looking at the two males of the group. Her brother had gone through a similar transformation, and the Prince realized that he looked much like a younger Dark Prince in this form.

**_"You looked like you might need my help."_** Dark Halice said, and Halice looked forward. Ahead was a large chasm, that would have been a dead end. Before Halice could speak, her counterpart continued, "Before you ask use the sand on your arm. Impose your will upon it. It'll do as you wish." While she was confused, something to the girl that this voice was trying to help her. Focusing, the sand moved as she wanted it to. She looked out to the middle of the chasm. It was to wide to wallrun normally, and there were no ledges or bars. What it did have was a few porous metal plates and a small torch stuck to the wall.

Halice swallowed hard. Running over a pit was one thing, but trusting a pile of sand to safe your life was another. But trust it she must, because the longer she stood there, the weaker she felt. So, disregarding her fear and the little voice of logic in the back of her head saying it was a bad idea, Halice began to run along the wall. She could not go as far as the Prince, or her brother, at that point, but just as she was about to fall, she willed the sand from her arm beneath her to form a small platform. Landing on it, she realized that it was indeed sturdy. Sand crumbled away at the edges, and her time for awe was over. Another wallrun, and Halice was on the other side of the hole in the path, a feeling of triumph wheling up inside her as the sand rushed back to her arm.

Manar shivered when he realized that his sister, the one who hated the thought of performing a stunt that would end in death, had cross first. _**"Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation?" **_a voice echoed from the back of his head, and, like the others, could be heard by the Prince and Halice. _**"Use the Daggertail." **_The voice seemed almost like a younger version of the Dark Prince, but it's voice sounded a little more like Manar's voice. **_"Go already!"_**

"Impatient, aren't we?" Manar muttered, beginning to run along the wall as his sister had done. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but before he started to al, something dawned on him. Wiping the Daggertail at the torch, Manar swung farther and higher along the wall, allowing him to cross. The Prince, on the other hand, lacking his Daggertail, used the dagger plates. He ran up the wall, stabbing the Dagger of Time into the plate, before wallruning to the next plate. The Dagger holding on to the next plate, he managed to make his way across the chasm.

**_"I cannot believe you threw the Daggartail here. If I could, I would strangle you right about now." _**the Dark Prince said contemptuously as the Prince crossed. The Prince frowned, not justifying that statement with a response. He looked around, surveying the area. They were almost to where the Daggertail was, and it made him uneasy. He knew his alter-ego would love to have it back. For now, it could nothing but taunt the Prince.

Either way, they need to keep moving. The golden lines on Manar and Halice were not quite as sharp before, and there was nothing that might contain any Sands to restore their energy. "Well, come on." he said, walking farther down the path. Ahead was a pool of water. The water here in the sewers was actually fairly clean, and that was why he choose to keep the Daggertail here. The corruption that it had caused may not be able to be washed from it, but here if he needed it for some reason, he would not transform soon after getting it. At least this way he had some time before he could transform.

They started into the water, ignoring the protests of Manar's other half. As soon as water touched the twins black skin, whitish blue tendrils swirled up around them. Transforming back was a much quicker process, as there was a quick flash from within the tendrils and the two got up from their knees, back to normal. "That was a trip." Halice said to herself, holding her head.

"I agree." Manar stared into the water. Wasn't he surprized when he saw the Daggertail in the water. He quickly checked his arm to find the whip's blades still embedded in his arm. "What...?" The Prince carefully grabbed the weapon, which, after all this time, was still a weapon for one of the creatures of the Sands of Time. He winced as it snaked around his arm like it had Manar. Luckly, there weren't any Sands around to infect the open wound. At least not yet. "But if he has... and I... Huh?" Manar was utterly confused, trying to wrap his brain around the fact the both he and the Prince had the Daggertail.

Halice sighed at her brothers confusion. "We're not from this time. Of course both of you can have the Daggertail." This didn't help her brother much, but at least it took it off his mind. "Anyway, we're almost out. I can almost smell the fresh air, so let's get a move on." The energetic Halice Manar knew and loved was back.


	8. First Night Out

I had hoped it would come to this, but... _please_ review!

**First Night Out**

Much to the Prince's simultaneous pleasure and dismay, Halice had been right. They exited the sewers after a brief climb up some ledges. They had entered in a mostly destroyed area of the lower city. It had been hit hard when the Vizier first invaded the city, and this recent return of the Sands took it's toll on this place. In fact, the only way back into the upper city was to leave and go around. That would have been all well and good if it wasn't for the fact that the gates to the outside were very damaged and very stuck closed. The sun was setting cleanly into the horizon, meaning it wouldn't be long before they would need to rest for the night. There was a distinct sound from a nearby alleyway, causing everyone to look.

With little warning, a small group of soldiers, transformed by the Sands of Time, rushed into the open. _**"Oh, goodie. Let's see if you've gotten better at fighting."**_ the Dark Prince at the sight, the Prince drawing his sword. Halice, lacking a weapon of any sort, dropped down into the pit that lead into the sewer, standing on the ledge closest to the top. Manar, on the other hand, stayed up, merely waiting in the shadows for something. The Prince struck on of the creatures, and though it did not bleed, the wound was marked by a long, glowing gash. Quickly, he jumped over it, striking it in the back.

The Sand Monster fall to the ground, dropping it's sword. As Manar rushed forward for the weapon, the Prince delivered the final blow. The monster disappeared into a pile of the Sands of Time, swirling towards the Dagger. Manar lashed out at the other two, swings easily being dodged. As he tried to get use to the flow and feel of fighting, the Prince sneaked behind the group. In a split second, he had jumped on the archer. It's legs gave way, causing it to fall to it's knees. He swung over the creature, stabbing it in the stomach. It groaned, dissipating into sand. Even as the embodiment of time itself flowed into the Dagger, the Prince could still feel a biting pain rising in his left arm.

The last monster of the Sands was easy work for the two. When it faded into nothing, Manar smiled. "Halice, it's okay, you can come out now!" There was a silence, and his new smile fled from his face. "Halice? I don't think this is the time for games." Again, his call was left unanswered. Panick rising with, the boy ran to the sewer entrance, where Halice had taken shelter. No sign of her remained there on that ledge. "Prince, I think we may have a problem..."


	9. Rock, Shocked And Slaved

**Rocked, Shocked and Slaved**

The waves played softly on the beach as Halice panted. It had taken a while to even get this far, just outside the gate. Her mind raced to keep us with what just happened. There had been a flash of light behind Halice as she hid from the battle. Upon looking, she had seen a most gruesome, inhuman face. It had cause her voice to leave, so when she screamed, no sound was made. It reached a clawed hand out to her, intent on grabbing her. Her body acted before her brain, and she jumped out of the pit leading into the sewers. She made her way up the side of the wall and over platforms hurriedly, the hand and the face within the light seeming to follow. It almost had her when she slid down a ladder and dashed toward the water. As quickly, and brightly, as it appeared, it vanished, and Halice stopped.

The bottom of the ladder had broken off as soon as she stepped off of it, so Halice couldn't go back over the destroyed gate. And the sun had set, leaving Halice alone in the dark. She shivered, looking at the shoreline. Then, something caught her eye. A slight golden gleam, fading in and out as the tide tried it's hardest to wash it away. The girl quickly rushed over to grab it, right as the tide had worked a wave just large enough to pull it away. the water crashed against her legs as she held the gleam in her hands. As Halice held it up in the moonlight, it revealed itself to be a strange amulet. The Sands of Time rubbed off it her hands, and she could tell that this amulet was connected to them somehow. She remembered something about an amulet from the stories of the Prince's adventures, though that part was fairly vague.

Regardless, she would show it to the Prince when they got there. Well, if she wasn't forced to move on first. As Halice looked at the odd design on the amulet, a figure stole up behind her. The moment it grabbed her arm, she screamed, expecting the hand and face from before. The high pitched vocalization was cut off be a hand covering her mouth and a blunt object from another shadowed figure hitting her in the back of the head. Even unconscious, she gripped the amulet tightly, and she was quickly dragged into a cavern protected on three sides by water.

_**"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?"**_

"Pretty sure, yeah. Why else would the Prince hear it?"

**_"Maybe you have an overactive imagination."_**

"Active enough to make other people hear what I imagine? Right, I believe that." Manar said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he climbed up a pole. The Prince had gone back down into the sewers to check if Halice hadn't gone down there That left climbing over the wall to get out of the city to him. To be honest, he hadn't actually realized until now what the Prince meant about the voices not shutting up. Plus, the great weariness that was weighing down upon him made the conversation that much more annoying. If he didn't find Halice when he got to the other side of this wall, he was going to sleep.

He jumped from the top of the pole onto a platform. _Just a little farther._ He thought to himself as he wallran up to a crack. most of what had to be done he had practiced back home, but now it was succeed or die. After he grabbed onto a good hand-hold within the crack, Manar was faced with the task of moving across to the next platform, where a ladder was waiting. Once he was done shuddering at the thought of falling down the hole in between the platforms, he slowly scooted along the edge. Without the Prince to rewind time, he was much more careful.

When Manar finally got to the other platform, he notice that the platforms use to connect. He had been so focused on fighting that he hadn't heard logs falling to the ground? It seemed that way. Regardless, he moved toward the ladder, holding his temples with his thumb and index finger. **_"She can handle herself..."_** Dark Manar muttered awful loudly, but remained quiet when he received no answer. Manar climbed up the ladder rather quickly, even as sleep wore away his senses. To his surprize, there was another ladder right in front of him when he got to the top of the wall.

Even greater was his surprize when he nearly slid clean of the broken bottom of said ladder. There had to be a perfectly logical explaination for this. It was just hiding from him. Manar looked down to see that the ladder had broken just high enough to prevent being able to get back on it, since the condition of the wood said that if you tried to grab it while running up the wall, you'd be in for a rude awakening. Either road, he carefully dropped from the ladder. After a quick look-see, he didn't spot Halice anywhere on this beach. With a long awaited yawn, Manar collapsed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	10. Lost, to be Found

**Lost, to be Found  
**

Manar awoke with a start when he was shook awake. "It's about time. Where is Halice? Did you not find her?" the Prince asked, watching as Manar stood. He looked as though he had been through a tough night, but showed no signs of tiredness. This was due to the fact that, even now, he was use to sleepless nights and fast-paced days. That obviously worked to his advantage.

"No. I checked for her, but when I didn't find her, I decided to get a bit a of shut-eye." h sighed, then looked around. The tide was coming in, but there was signs of foot steps and something bring dragged at the waters edge. This sudden awareness caused Manar to begin following the marks. "Over here." He said just loud enough for the Prince to hear. After a bit of a pause, they walked, or rather, ran, along the drag marks, trying to trace it before the waves washed it away.

It didn't take long for the water to push ahead of them. Something that didn't please the Prince in the slightest. Regardless, before the water had completely made their path fade, they saw a small path going around a cliff. There was a silence as the Prince and Manar exchanged glances. "It has to be there." Manar said, then followed the Prince as he headed toward the path. Already the tide was making the small path smaller, and neither of them fancied a swim. A large wave threaten to take out the path as they crossed, but, as if by magick, the wave stopped and fell into itself. An oddity that the two of them had no time to muse over.

They continued on, soon finding a cave. **_"Well? What are you waiting for? If you are so set on finding her, then go in." _**the Dark Prince urged.

Halice moaned as she woke up. there was a sharp pain in the back of her head where she had been hit. And it didn't help that when she tried to sit up she hit her head on something hard. _**"Are you trying to knock us out?"**_

"Sorry, I didn't know you cared._" _Halice retorted sarcastically, rubbing the back of her head. Carefully, she turned her head to see where she was, to find that she had been put in a fairly short cage. A wet cloth had also been wrapped around her infected arm. "Why do I get the feeling you got me into this?" she asked, and could mentally feel her other side shrug. At the very least she still had the amulet in her hands.

Now she just had to get out of here. **_"If you can get that cloth off and away, I might be able to help you just a bit with that."_** A kind offer from a dark side? Halice discounted that to the will to survive. Regardless, she brought the covered arm forward. Quickly the girl began unwrapping her arm and almost had it off when she heard the sound of footsteps. Her captors coming to check in on her, no doubt. As soon as she finished undoing her arm and threw the wet, ragged away, though, the change from before took her. Smoke billowed out of the cage, followed by sand. Said sand gripped the cage bars, quickly breaking them.

Halice began to tense as she realized that the cage was shorter than she first though, making it hard to crawl out of. And even while she tried, the footsteps got louder. If she didn't hurry and get out of this prone position, yjen she would be at a great disadvantage when whoever was coming saw her. The steps got pretty loud before they stopped, and she cursed as she knew that meant the person was there.

She eventually managed to stand, and much to her surprize the person there seemed more like a slave than a bandit or whatever. Great, how to explain this...

A/N: Keep in mind that this update is mostly due to nagging from IRL friends.


	11. Wild Goose Chase

**Wild Goose Chase  
**

"Um, hello." Halice said, waving slightly to the girl in front of her. This was definatly a strange situation to be sure. Will the girl stood there, obviously scared to the bone, Halice looked her over. Yes, she was most assuredly a slave, since she only wore a simple gown and no shoes. She then looked her straight in the eyes, causing the slave girl to cower slightly. Was this form really that scary? "I won't hurt you."

This provided little visible comfort to the slave. In one hand, a ring of keys was held. In the other was a small dagger, clenched tightly. There were tears up and down her arm and most likely her back, probably left form whips. Trying to look as nonthreatening as possible, Halice knelled down on one knee. The grip on the dagger eased finally when the girl noticed that Halice carried no weapons. And then she spoke. "Are you the girl they brought in earlier?" she said, putting great care, and fear, into her words.

**_"Just say yes."_**

"Yes, I suppose I was." Nodding, Halice thought. _What could have happened that they locked me in such a small cage?_ It seemed odd, since bandit's and slave traders at laest made sure there was room for the slave to move, however little room that was.

The girl's expression brightened considerably. "Thank goodness! After you were locked in here, I overheard some of the men saying that the newest slave had gone crazy and attacked them. I had hoped that only meant they lost control of you." She paused to breathe, having not taken a breath since she entered this portion of the cave and found Halice. "I hoped maybe that meant you could help me escape. I'm sure my family would reward you justly."

This was a rather interesting turn in moods. One moment the girl was cowering in fear, the next she was happier than a kid in a candy store. Of course, the more Halice listened to her, the more it seemed like the girl wasn't Persian. Indian? Egyptian maybe? Either way, it would explain her happiness at the thought of leaving this place. "Of course I'll help you get out of here." Halice said with a smile.

**_"Are you sure you're not getting us lost?" _**the Dark Prince said to Manar as they plodded through the dank tunnel.

"There's only one path through the tunnel!" Manar announced rather loudly, turning to look at the Prince. Since they were in the same body, if not the same person in essence, it was the only way. Although, her could of been a bit quieter. There was a rustling sound deeper within the cave tunnel, then the faded sounds of voices. While he knew that it could be Halice, the Prince was wary, drawing his sword. Manar, while slightly confused, did the same. Nothing th they could have done would have prepared them for what happened.

Bats screamed and whizzed by the two, followed by a pair of throwing knifes. Manar, amazingly, managed to deflect the knife aimed at him, while the Prince dodged to the side. There was a clatter of metal against metal briefly, before several men clad in leather armour rushed out of the darkness. There was four of them, suffice it to say good enough to surround Manar and the Prince of Persia. They were disorganized and manic, but their blades were as keen as the city guards. In one frenzied action, three of them converged on the Prince, who was obviously the larger threat.

But leaving only one to deal with Manar was a mistake. While the Prince was busy dealing kicks and lethally precise strikes, Manar attacked the single man left. The blade sang over the man as her ducked down to dodge, and quickly met Manar's knee head-on. Blood began to flow out of a likely broken nose as the man stumbled back. A deep growl of contempt rumbled from his throat, and he charged, blade swinging, at Manar. Most people in Manar's time would have backed off then, but the man kept coming, and his sword sank into Manar's Sands-infected arm.

Manar panicked, and finally reacted by stabbing the man. There was a wet cough, a dry thud. The bandit's sword yanked from Manar's arm as it's owner fell. The Prince ended his fight by slitting one man's throat, decapitating the man next to him and finally kicking the final man in the gut. Manar, still very naive, trembled as he realized that the man he was fighting was dead. It was one thing to kill a Sand Monster, they weren't even alive anymore, but he had just killed a man. "It's okay, boy. It can't be avoided." The Prince looked down the tunnel, in the distance was a faint light of a lantern. "Down there."

Carefully, the two of them made their way down the tunnel, wary of more bandits. They soon reached the lantern, which lit a path that spiraled down into something like an arena. It seemed strange that there was something like that in the middle of a cave, but if Halice was in here, it was the only way they'd find her. They walked down the path toward the arena cautiously. Something seemed off, but even though they didn't realize it at that point, there was a definite trail of blood from Manar's wound. When they reached the arena floor, they heard the sounds of people running, but nothing appeared.

Both were on guard for a moment, but soon eased up when the sounds moved farther and farther away. It wasn't long before it stopped altogether. _"Fools! I told you not to take that girl. It was obvious she was waiting for some! And now look!" _a voice echoed in the darkness. That was all the confirmation the two guys needed. With great purpose in their stride, they ran into the next tunnel.

The sea air was a great change from the stale substance in the cave. The slave girl, whose name was Amil, had shown her a secret exit that required a lot of crawling on one's stomach. Taking a good look around, Halice understood why the girl had not tried to use this to escape before. Only a little ways away was a bandit guard post, though it seemed strangely deserted. In front of them, though was a sight Halice could recognize even if she had never seen it before. The protective wall that surrounded the city of Babylon.

"Oh, Babylon, how beautiful you are this day!" Halice exclaimed, overjoyed at the sight of civilization. This moment could only be better if... Ah! A fountain! Water pooled underneath it invitingly, and Halice couldn't resist jumping in. The water that splashed away disappeared as tendrils of white-blue colour snaked their way around her, until she was normal again. Out of the hole leading from the cave came Amil, who looked at Halice in a strange manner when she noticed the change in appearance.

"That dark cave really made you look different!"


	12. That Could be It

**That... Could be It**

"I apologize, my prince. We may be outlaws, but we know better than to directly cross the crown prince of Persia. I shall go retrieve the girl myself." the bandit leader said, then quickly walked away. Apparently, they had captured Halice in hopes of selling her as a slave. Such was illegal to do, capturing, that is, but little was done in way of prevention. While the Prince and Manar were alone, however, they were given time to think.

"How exactly did you come to have the Daggertail, Manar?" Prince asked. The question had been nagging him ever since he found them, but he never had a chance to ask.

Manar looked at the weapon embedded in his arm, and shrugged. "It was a family relic. Halice and I were in the cellar , looking at the Dagger, which had never been there before. It had this weird glow and so did the Daggertail. When I touched it, this happened and we were taken here."

That was an unlikely story, but most things were when the Sands of Time became involved. Things were silent again for the next few minutes, with the occasional sound of rushing foot steps echoing throughout the cave. And then... _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!"_ the leaders voice shrieked, rumbling up and down the halls. That didn't sound good. Both boys stood, looking down the passageway the bandit leader had left through. The man immediately came rushing in, bowing to the Prince. "A thousand apologies, my lord, but..." His voice was hoarse, and he seemed slightly out of breath when he spoke. "The girl, she's not where my men put her."

He flinched away a bit as the Prince glared at him, then continued. "One of the slave girls is gone as well, she might of had something to do with it..." The Prince growled something under his breath, and checked to see that both him and Manar had their blades.

"Then you are of no use to us..." The bandit leader braced himself, waiting to be struck down, but to his surprize, the two armed warriors merely walked by him. It was a relive to be sure, but he was definatly going to chastise his men about this loss.

Manar and the Prince walked intently through the tunnels of the cave, bandits scrambling out of their way as they made for the exit. No one wanted to get in between these two and th wrath that they at least thought they saw.

_**"You're going to make me sick if you continue to hang around that girl."  
**_

_I told her I would help her get back to her family. That's what I plan on doing. Now shut up, I need to concentrate. _She had spoken to soon when she thought the guard post was deserted. A small fight broke loose and Halice not only managed to knock the guy out, but gained a nice little dagger she could use out of the deal, also. About right after that, Halice and Amil managed to make it to the wall, which was pressed right up against the cliff face so they could climb it. There was no guards posted atop the wall, which was good, and the two of them managed to wall along it to the beach.

Hey, it was as good a place as any start start trying to look for her brother and the Prince. They were probably already looking for her. Halice found the ladder she went down It hadn't broken any further since when she got there in the first place, so that was good, she slowly climb down the ladder, dropping to the ground when there was no more ladder left. Amil followed, albeit much more carefully. "Are you sure we'll be okay here? I mean, we're so close to the cave..."

"We'll be fine. I doubt it will take that long for my friends to find us." Halice smiled, but then frowned as she started to think about what had happened so far. One thing didn't add up as she thought her way through the events. _If the Prince threw the Daggertail into the sewers, where we found it earlier, then how come it was passed down through our family?_ It didn't make sense, and she hope that it would by the time the Prince and Manar came.


	13. In Which IT Returns

**In Which IT Returns  
**

The small group of three--now four--was reunited on the beach. Amil was sure to share her story, how she was captured as her parents and her passed through Babylon. How She had found Halice in the cave and so on. "I wasn't worried. The Prince was." Manar interjected as the Persian noble explained what happened after Halice left. "So, onward, yes?" the boy continued after all the speaking was finished.

"Not yet. Amil, could you please go find a ladder or some way for us to get back over the wall?" The girl nodded, albeit nervously, and left. "Prince, you said you threw the Daggertail into the sewers, right?"

"Correct."

Halice nodded. She feared the answer to her coming question. "Then how'd it stay in my family's possession?" Manar looked at his twin thoughtfully, as if seeing for the first time, then nodded to the royal with a muted 'yeah'. It had been burning in the back of their heads since the sewers, but it wasn't something either of them had actually given thought to. And somehow, the girl knew, shew just knew, that it had something to do with why they were here.

The Prince shook his head. "I do not know. I would say that maybe the weapon the Manar has is from someone else, but... There is the 'story' of me and the whips behavior that sets it out as mine." The man lowered his head in thought, hand on his chin. It was a confusing situation. It seemed strange that it had happened. He sighed, shaking his head. "We will discus this later."

Suddenly, a round glow appeared in front of the group with a flash. Halice backed up a step with a quiet gasp, but the other two simply stared. A form appeared in the glassy glow. It was inhuman and dark, a stark contrast to the bright light around it. The Prince froze. Apparently this was a time from the revival of old enmities. However, the creature seemed less than interesting in him as it was with his descendant. When the Persian prince looked at her, she had a look on her face that said she had seen it before.

Her eyes widened when a clawed hand reached out for her, and off she dashed, trying to get away from the pursuing light.

It was impossible, wasn't it? He had defeated it on the Island of Time in order to save himself and Kaileena. It could not be the Dahaka, it wasn't logical. But, he had seen it's gruesome face too many times to mistake it. His time with these children was yielding more questions than answers, and the Prince started to fear this journeys outcome.

* * *

I'm back by popular demand! I actually got _two_ reviews saying to update! I'm so happy! 


	14. When Time Ceases

When I typed this chapter, I started thinking 'Gravity' from the anime Wolf's Rain. I suggest you try listening to it while you read. The music just seems to match for me.

* * *

**When Time Ceases**

By the time Manar and the Prince found Halice, she had collapsed onto the ground. The Dahaka, or what ever had taken it's form, was gone. At least, it seemed like it was. Manar walked up to her, knelling down at her side. Her hair was splayed across her face, covering her eyes, which seemed dull and distant. "Come on, Halice, wake up. This isn't funny." the boy said, shaking her slightly. No response. "Seriously, stop playing around!" he pleaded, trembling as he shook her harder. She didn't even seem to be breathing. It was enough to force her twin to break-down into tears.

However, not even a minute passed before Halice took in a long gasp of air, startling both Manar and the Prince out of their wits, as they thought she was dead. Her dull, distant eyes came back with trembling shock. She scrambled to her feet as if she had no clue where she was. "It can't be, it can't be!"

"Halice?" the Prince asked, watching as she spun to face him. It looked like the girl had seen a ghost. She stepped away, which confused the royal as this behavior was unusual. He took a step forward, and she flinched, eying him with blind terror. When she tried to dash off, her legs gave out from under her. "Calm down, it is--"

"I saw you die!" the girl sobbed, curling up into the fetal position, pulling at her hair. "I saw Hourglass, the Dagger, Farah, you, everything!" It took the royal a moment to put two and two together. The visions he had once experienced, she saw them? All of them? "You.. you... why...?" she studdered, words catching in her throat. Several more minutes passed, with Manar attempting to comfort his sister. When she finally calmed down enough to stand again, she refused to look the Prince in the eye. Which was fine by him, because he wasn't sure he would be able to do the same if she did. "L-Let's g-go." she said, breath staggering in an attempt to stabilize her nerves after her breakdown."A-Amil sh-should be w-waiting for us."

They walked silently along the beach, Manar supporting his sister as they climbed over an old pile of rubble. Sure enough, standing where they once were was the former slave girl, looking like a nervous wreak. Near by, laying against the wall was a ladder waiting to be set up. "There you are. I was worried that you might have gotten caught by those men." she said, relieved to see the semi-familiar faces. "I-I got the ladder!" She seemed very proud of herself as she pointed at it. Maybe she never had much responsibly in her life. The Prince of Persia nodded thanks to her, moving to set the ladder up for their use.

Halice smiled lightly, rubbing her face. "You're parents should still be somewhere in Babylon." She didn't add anything more, though. The girl wasn't aware of the situation yet, and no one was quite sure how to break it to the obviously sheltered girl. There was a chance that her parents had become sand creatures, and if that was the case, Amil might never see her parents again. And if not, and they were with the refugees in the castle, there was still a chance she might not see them again. It was sad really.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I can't think of anything for this at the moment. I'd like to thank Wolfinson for reviewing. I'm serious about what I'm about to say next though.

If you have ANY IDEAS WHAT SO EVER, please send them to me. The next major event is farther off than I thought it would be at this point, and it's a big turning point that I doubt you'll see coming. That's all I can say now.


End file.
